Cherries
by SolaceActor
Summary: Sakebi lets her imagination run away with her sometimes. Of course, L has nothing to do with it. Nooo, not at all... Rated T because... Hm, there's one swearword. Ah well, it's a T because I'm playing it safe! L/OC


He sipped his insanely sweet tea and I felt my mouth watering for it. I stared at Ryuzaki for a few seconds. _What is your opinion on relationships? _Why would he ask me that? I voiced that thought and waited. "I am curious. They've always seemed to be bothersome to comprehend so I never tried. But since you came along, I've found myself wondering." He said oh so casually as he put two cherries on one stalk in his mouth. I watched in fascination as he chewed it up, mouth closed for once. He then swallowed and he removed the stalk from his mouth, tied in a knot, just like my stomach. My thoughts were the following: 'What is that supposed to mean?', 'My presence is making him think of relationships?', 'How am I supposed to respond to this?', 'How can he say this so casually?' and 'Oh my god, he must be a good kisser if he can do that. I know! Let's *cough* impress *cough* him and show him that I can do it too!' And so I did just that. I reached out and stole one of his cherries from the bowl. I ignored his slightly indignant gaze and popped the cherries in my mouth, stalk and all. I refused to meet his eyes as I chewed them. Tying the stalks of cherries in knots used to be a favourite pastime of mine. It was relaxing and therapeutic.

"Well?" Ryuzaki asked as he watched her with interest. Sakebi had stolen one of his cherries. Well, two really. No one stole his food. No one. Then again, he could make an exception if it was her… He blinked and gazed at her mouth as it chewed on the stolen cherries. Pink lips that he knew would be soft and moist to the touch. She'd taste like cherries. He liked cherries. Granted he preferred strawberries but he could persuade her to eat strawberries later. She was stubborn but he usually won their small arguments or banter. His own mouth opened as Sakebi's mouth opened to reveal the stalk tied in a knot. She removed it from her tongue and then tossed on his own pile of knotted cherry stalks. Her saliva on her stalk and his own would be mixing. He gulped and banished the thought from his mind, without much luck. His stomach had the deep warm feeling that was now familiar to him since Sakebi arrived to help on the case. He looked up to her to find that she had stolen another cherry. It was then that he remembered he was yet to have an answer. Damn it, she was distracting him. Obviously, she didn't realize it. She was oblivious to the effect that she had on him and he knew that it wouldn't be long before she noticed.

"Today would be nice." Ryuzaki said, taking another pair of cherries, dumping them in his mouth unceremoniously. I watched him again. The warm feeling in the pit of my stomach wasn't helping any. "Well, relationships used to seem like a waste of time to me." I answered simply, hoping that would be the end of it. I knew better though. Hey, a girl can dream! "And now?" Ryuzaki leaned forwards a little. If I had been sitting in his customary crouch, I would have teetered forwards. Instead, I was sitting cross legged on the seat. I thanked whatever gods we had that I wasn't wearing a skirt. Instead, I was dressed in a simple black top with pyjama bottoms on. Interesting, I think. In answer to your inward question, they are interesting because my pyjama bottoms have glow in the dark cherries on them. Ironic, no? "Well, now it's altered a little, considering current situations and such." I enjoyed using intelligent dialect. Around everyone else, I seemed like a dippy kid who didn't have her head on right. In reality, I was too scared to show people who I really was. "Current situations? How has it altered?" Damn you, L. Why are you too ignorant of my obvious discomfort? Then again, Ryuzaki probably did notice; he's just choosing to ignore it.

She was trying to avoid the subject and she was becoming increasingly fidgety. He noted, with shameful glee, her cheeks were reddening in colour and she refused to look at him. _I'm not as ignorant as you think, Sakebi_. "Well, the case has made me think about my 'status' as a single person." She said. _Nice save but it won't save you from my next question_.  
"Oh? Then why are you blushing and refusing to look at me at all?" He went in for the kill.

_Damn it, he noticed!_ "It's rather warm in here _actually_ and this is a touchy subject for me." I retorted instinctively.  
"How so?" _Will he ever give up?_  
"I don't trust a great deal of people, thanks very much. In actual honesty, you're the first person to win my trust entirely." That should have shut him up. It didn't. His next question shocked me so much.  
"And how about your love? Do I have that too?" I nearly choked on the cherries and barely managed to swallow them. Ryuzaki had leaned in very much; some people would say 'too close for comfort'. I found it exciting rather than disturbing. "Um… what?" I asked stupidly. _Nice, Sakebi. Attractive _and _intelligent reply._ He merely smirked a very sexy smirk, I'll have you know.  
"Do you love me, Sakebi? Do you have any emotions towards me at all?" I gulped and looked away quickly, grabbing another cherry and dropping it in my mouth, trying to ignore my burning cheeks. Ryuzaki certainly wasn't helping me at all. "Sakebi, I can tell by your increased heartbeat, sudden perspiration and heated cheeks that your answer is 'yes'. But I'd like to hear you say it." I froze. _WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY IT IF YOU ALREADY KNOW? _  
"Must I?" I whispered shakily. Ryuzaki nodded and merely leaned in closer.  
"Would you like me to make it easier?" He mumbled lowly. I nodded vigorously. Anything would make this easier. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. If I hadn't already been a tomato, I certainly was now. He pulled back and I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. _Would you like to taste cherries without eating them?_ He was insinuating that I should kiss him. Oh god, kissing L…

"Well?" I blinked. _Wha… Oh no, not again._ Ryuzaki was not leaning in, or smirking. He was waiting for my reply to his question. _Stupid imagination. _Ryuzaki cocked his head at my sudden blinking and red face. "Are you alright, Sakebi?" He asked monotonously. I blinked once more and nodded.  
"Uh huh… I just kinda spaced out there. Sorry." _Great, back to the typical school girl speech pattern. _Ryuzaki nodded slowly and ate some more cherries.  
"Are you going to answer my question?" _What was his question?_  
"What was it again?" A soft chuckle came from Ryuzaki reminded me he was at least a little human and not completely robot. _Damn it, I've fallen in love with a cyborg._  
"What is your opinion on relationships?" _Oh. That one._  
"Well, I don't really know. This case is making me think deeply about my personal life." I sighed, "I have to get out more. I'll never get a boyfriend if I stay in here all day every day."  
"What makes you think you won't get a boyfriend in here?" I frowned and stole a cherry.  
"Well, because you're the only male who is young enough for me to date and you wouldn't be interested." I said matter-of-factly.  
"Wouldn't I?" _Oh shit, here we go again…_

**Different to what I usually write, I know but hey. Don't shoot me. I added in the imagination part to wind you all up ;) But the last line makes you think of other possibilities, no? Sorry, it's short. I decided to leave this one to your imagination, like in Chocolate Eyes. I'm sure Amanda shall be happy to see this finally up Cheers folks. Adios. **

**Luna**


End file.
